five_nights_at_kaseys_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Ashley Junior
Ashley Junior ''was born on May 27, 1973 in Hurricane, Utah. She lives in a Middle Class family with her parents and her two brothers; Chase Junior and Zachary Junior. Her family were 10 miles northeast from Brownie's Family Dinner in Downtown Hurricane. Growing up for her was tough. When she turned five one of her brothers; Chase, started to bully her due to her possibly false witnessing something happening at Brownie's Family Dinner. The bulling from Chase and his four dog friends quickly esalated. Her parents were barely around her, the other two or even around the house due to work and constntly being out of town. '''History' One day on her 10th birthday of 1983, Ashley's birthday party was held at Browine's Family Dinner. Middle of the party, Chase; Lily; Snowdrop; Starlight; and Hope did a prank on her. They dragged her towards the front of the dinning hall in front of the stage putting her head in one of the mascots jaw. Momments later, her head got chomped down on, which is called "The Bite of '83", or what they call "The Springlock Failure Incident". Ashley spent days and nights in the Hurricane Childern's Hospital. It was said that Ashley would only have five days to live due to her frontal lobe bitten off and that half her brain is gone. She's been in a coma the whole time, however the day that it was expected for her to die; she lived. In result she had life changing threats. many doctors studied the X-ray of her brain and did research finding out that she would have problems talking, walking, passing out frequently, and not able to comprehend things quickly; along with short term memore lose. Doctors at the Dallas Institute University volunteered to help this girl by doing more resarch of making a special medication for her to help Ashley live. Ashley went through painful seizures, cold pass outs, being revived couple times, and even serouis nerve damages. Ashley soon was about half a year still hospitalized after her birthday and the life changing accident. Ashley hasn't seen her two brothers nor the four dogs ever since. During the road to recovery, one of her doctors; Dr. Chris Smith sadly informed to her that the brothers and the dogs mysteriously went missing/possibly murdered at the new Pizzeria Restraunt called "Kasey Brown's Pizzeria Entertainment". Ashley's life changed even more after the heart breaking news. A few days later after that, Ashley went into depression and told the doctors multiple times to let her die. She slowly stopped taking pills and prescriptions and got severly ill, got worse seizures, blacked out more, got worse in her memory lose, and had heart failures. The news about the girls life threating fate got throughout North America and half of South America. People at school's, businesses, and other places started rasing money to help her live by getting her an very expensive heart transplant. On December 23, 1999, Ashley started feeling better and with a new heart, also the bitten part of her brain sewn in surgery. The seizures and black outs decreased a bit, and half her memory came back. However, research is still being done to see if Ashley is completely safe. On March 13, 2000, news came out that all the occurances that were caused by her brain problems were serouis, she only has til she's 25 to live, maybe less. Happily as for now, Ashley is 14 as of 2019. She is reunited with her two brothers and the four dogs, but as they are possessing the animatronics. She still lives in Hurricane, Utah and attends Hurricane High School. She is still taking the special medication to keep her alive as long as possible. She stays under her adoptive parents and the Animatronics supervision for she still has black outs and sezuries. The Bite of '83 TBA Trivia TBA Category:Humans Category:Childern Category:Victums Category:Girls